To Uphold My Relationship By Losing My Weight
by KyuuuChan
Summary: Oneshot: Hikari afraid if Takeru will leave her because of her appetite during autumn. So, she need to do something before the worst thing happen with their relationship. Please R&R!


Another one-shot about Takari. I know that now is Winter, not autumn, but... I hope you enjoy this!

Pairings: Focusing on Takari. With a mention of Kenyako.

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Hikari's POV

It has been two years since my relationship with my best friend plus boyfriend, that blond hair boy with a pair of blue eyes: Takeru-kun. No! I mean... My Takeru-kun! I was happy, too happy with all of this. Even sometimes he teases me, I really love our relationship. I always love it whenever he gave me his cute smile, and hugged me tightly. Feel like I was belong to him and only him. I couldn't do anything but smile every time he gives me it.

And now, it was autumn. Early autumn. Autumn means that dry leaves were falling from its tree. And autumn means for: Delicious food and some lazy time. Around the falling dry leaves, both me and Takeru-kun were walking together, to feel autumn's warm.

"This baked sweet potato was really delicious…" I said as I ate my baked sweet potato.

"Really?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Let me try it…" He said as he started to pick my only-left sweet potato. But I immediately turn it.

"No way! This is the only one left! You say that you didn't want it, right?" I said, craning my tongue.

"Stingy…" He said as he sighed. I just giggled.

"I'm just kidding! Here!" I said, giggling and giving him my sweet potato.

"I lost my interest about it. I want to buy taiyaki (1). Do you want?" He offered me. I gave him a nod. I love autumn. Not only because it has a warm weather, but also it has so many delicious food.

"You really love eat, eh?" He said, giving me a smirk.

"Any problem?" I asked him. He just give me a pinch on my cheek.

"Hey!" I said, touching my cheek with both of my cheek. "It hurts! You pinch it harder than usual!" I said.

"It's all because your cheek was chubby!" He answered me, giggling and craning his tongue.

"Takeru-kun!" I said. But, he pinched my cheek for the second time, and giggle. I can't do anything but hopeless with his hard pinch.

* * *

AT NIGHT

"I'm done!" I said as I put my chopsticks and bowl, and bring it to the dishwasher, and wash it. Soon, I open the fridge, trying to found something to eat.

"Still hungry?" Oniichan suddenly caught me when I open the fridge. He was confuse with my behavior.

"Yeah. Why were you confuse?" I asked him as I opened a can of soft drink from the fridge.

"I don't know since when you love to eat. I mean, you always do this every night after dinner! You ate a lot, after that opened the fridge, and tried to found something!" Oniichan said.

"So. Any problem?" I asked him. He didn't answer my question. Instead, he pinched my cheek.

"Oniichan! It hurts!" I said, putting can on table, and touching my cheek.

"As I've expected…" He said, giving me a sigh.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confuse.

"You didn't realize it?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"You didn't realize that your cheek was getting chubbier during this month?!" He asked me. I still shook my head. He gave me a confuse look. And finally he went to his bedroom, didn't dare to say anything. Didn't realize that my cheek was getting chubby? Takeru-kun also say it, almost every day. What's wrong with both of them?

"Hikari, what's on your mind?" Tailmon's voice suddenly wake me up.

"Ne, Tailmon. Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Sure. Go ahead." She said. I told her about Oniichan and Takeru-kun's strange behavior to pinch my cheek during this week.

"You don't know?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't have any idea. You know something?" I asked her. But, she just give me a sigh. And leave me.

"Matte ne, Tailmon!" I said, trying to found the answer.

"Hikari…" She started. "I'm suggesting you to scale your weight. You'll find the answer…" She said and went to my bedroom. I still confuse with her answer. But, I follow her suggestion, so I went to my scale. And before I start to stand on it, I thought about their strange behavior.

'First, Takeru-kun loves to pinch me, because my cheek was chubbier. Second, Oniichan confuse with my appetite. Third, Tailmon asked me to scale my weight… What's going on?' I thought. I close both of my eyes, thinking. And…

I guess I've found the answer.

With a fear, I start to stand on my scale, and wait for the result.

And yeah, my fear was true. I was fatter! I almost scream when I look my weight. I mean, the last time I scale my weight just about two weeks ago, but I've gotten fatter about six kilograms! This was the answer why they were acting weird! I guess Oniichan didn't want to say it because it will make me angry!

'Just six kilograms, Hikari! It won't make you look fatter!' I thought. And I immediately went to my bedroom.

"Have you found it?" Tailmon asked me. With a sigh, I nodded.

"I guess I should stop my appetite…" I said, giving her a sigh, and went to sleep. I really love sleep during this month.

* * *

_Now, we were at flower field, just me and Takeru-kun, sitting under the tree._

"_Ne, Hikari-chan?" Takeru-kun asked me._

"_Hm?"_

"_There's something I want to say…" He said to me curiously._

"_Wh… What...?" I asked him, blushing_

"_I…" He said. My heart was start to tremble. What does he want to say…?_

"_I think… we should end our relationship…" He said._

"_Ha?! Why..?" I asked him._

"_Because you were fat! And I hate a fat girl! I guess, I could pick any cute girls from my fans club. Goodbye…" He said, starting to stand and leave me alone._

"_Matte, Takeru-kun!" I said and started to stand up, to follow him. But, It was a hard thing to do because…_

_I was fat._

* * *

"No! Please don't!" I screamed.

"Hikari!" Tailmon yelled. I open both of my eyes. It was a… dream…

"Tail… Tailmon..?" I said, trying to wipe my tears.

"You have a bad dream? Is that dark ocean again?" She asked me worry. I shook my head, sitting on my bed, and hugging my pillow tightly.

"No… It was worse than Dark Ocean…" I said, afraid if that dream will come true. Tailmon just give me a confuse look.

"Worse than Dark Ocean? Is that something worse than it..?" She asked me, confusing and sweat dropping.

"I was dreaming that, Takeru-kun… ended up our relationship…" I said, hugging my pillow tighter.

"Ha? How come?" She asked me confuse.

"Because… I was fat…" I said, giving her a sigh. She just sweat drop.

"Hikari… He won't do it. You know him very well, right..?" She said, giving me a sigh.

"I was eat too much during this month… I was fat… fatter… fatter!" I said. Now I was getting panic with my weight.

"Hikari… He won't…" She said, trying to comfort me.

"He could… What if… if he don't want to have a fat… girlfriend..?" I said, still afraid.

"Hikari… He is not a type of person who look someone just from their physical…" She said, sighing. But, I immediately went out from my bedroom, and came to my bathroom, to brush my teeth and take a shower.

After I brush my teeth, I look at my reflection in mirror. I start to pinch my own cheek, and yeah, it get chubbier than before. And before I went to school, I look at my photo with other Chosen Children, which I could say, that photo was taken about three weeks ago. I can't believe that… that was me..?

I was thinner than now…

And now, I was getting panic. Really panic.

'What should I do? I need to stop this! I must stop my appetite!' I thought as I came out from my bedroom.

"Ohayo, Hikari. Here is your breakfast…" My okaasan said. I look my breakfast. It was a milk and sandwich. With a sigh, I took my milk, and immediately drink it.

"You didn't want to eat?" My okaasan asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry. I need to go. Ja Ne…" I said and went to school.

'I guess I need to do a diet. Really. If I didn't, I will get fatter and fatter, and…' I thought as I remembered my dream.

"No!" I screamed. And I could feel a poke from someone.

"Who's there?!" I yelled and look back. It was Takeru-kun.

"Ohayo. Ne? Am I surprising you?" He asked me confuse.

"E… Eh..? Ohayo, Takeru-kun. Gomennasai. I'm just thinking about a stuff…" I said, sighing.

"A stuff? What kind of stuff?" He asked me. I gulped. I guess, I shouldn't tell him about this. I mean, if he knows about me getting fatter, He will immediately end our relationship. And I don't want it!

"No… Nothing important…" I said, lying to him.

"Liar. Just tell me…" He said.

"I'm just thinking about Ken-san and Miyako-san's relationship. I mean, could Ken-san handle Miyako-san..?" I said, giggling. Soon, we chat and arrive at school.

* * *

AT NIGHT

"I'm done…" I said, putting my chopstick and bowl on dishwasher, and wash it.

"Waow, will there a storm in this autumn that our Hikari eat less tonight?" Oniichan asked me, teasing me. I guess, he knows that I've realized it.

"Silence!" I yelled and back to my room, and read magazine that I've bought after school today. It was a magazine about… Diet…

'_Autumn means fat. To get back to your ideal body, you are not only need to eat less, but also need to do some sports. You could do an easy sport, such as jogging. Eating snack will make it worse, especially autumn's snack. You could eat an easy snack, such as jelly without sugar. Drinking tea will help your diet either. But of course, without sugar. For night, you could eat fruits as your dinner. Don't take a nap! It will ruin everything! So, good luck!'_

I gulped. This all I do during this autumn: Too much eat, less sport, and more naps.

"So, you really want to do that stuff?" Tailmon asked me. I nodded.

"I need to do this. I'm afraid I will get fatter than now…" I said, sighing.

"Well… If that's what you want…" She said as I turned on my alarm clock.

"I guess, I need to wake up earlier tomorrow. I need to have a jogging. Oyasuminasai…" I said, sighing and starting to sleep.

* * *

KRIING!

It was 5 am. I woke up because of alarm's ringing. I yawned and sat on my bed, rubbed my eyes, and went to bathroom, to brush my teeth and wash my face, and starts to jogging. Morning's air was really cold. This cold air really made me sleepy. But I immediately shook my head. If I gave up and back to sleep, I will get fatter. And my dream could become true!

I jogged about two hours. After that, I back to my apartment, to have breakfast. Yeah, breakfast.

"Ohayo, Hikari, It was very unusual to see you came back from jogging?" My okaasan asked me.

"Yeah, I want to do it…" I said.

"Not because of autumn's food..?" Oniichan asked me, smirking and teasing me.

"Silence!" I said, giving him a glare.

"Taichi, don't tease your sister. Hikari, want to eat something?" Okaasan asked me.

"I just want a glass of milk…" I said.

"Really?" She asked me, curiously. I nodded. Soon, I prepared myself to come to school.

* * *

AT SCHOOL

'I was tired and sleepy…' I said, putting my head on my desk. But soon, I could feel someone touch my hair. It was none other than Takeru-kun.

"Ohayo, Hikari-chan, still sleepy?" He said, still touching my hair.

"Ohayo, Takeru-kun…" I said, giving him a yawn.

"You slept earlier last night, eh? Why did you still sleepy?" He asked me.

"My Oniichan asked me to accompany him to jogging…" I said, giving him a reasonable lie.

"I see. I guess you could sleep before the bell rang. I will wake you up…" He said, smiling at me.

"Arrigatou, ne…" I said, shutting both of my eyes.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

"Where do you want to go?" Takeru-kun asked me.

"Anywhere you want!" I said, giving him a smile.

"Umm…" He rolled his eyes. "Are you hungry?" He asked me. To tell the truth, I want to nod. But, because of this diet, I need to… shook my head…

"Really?" He asked me. Again, I shook my head.

"I've just wanted to buy a sweet potato, but you don't want it. I guess I shouldn't…" He said, but I cut his statement.

"Hey, just bought it. Don't worry about me…" I said, giggling.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Well then…" He said. Soon, he brought some sweet potatoes. I must say, I feel embarrass with it. I mean, I ate more than him during this season!

"Are you sure you don't want?" He asked me once more, curiously.

"No, Takeru-kun. Just eat it…" I said. Soon, he starts to eat it. I must say, this is kind of hell for me. The smell of that sweet potato… Really makes me hungry. I gulped, trying my best not to smell it.

"Hikari-chan, if you hungry, just eat it… Here…" He said, giving me a sigh, and offering his sweet potato. He knows that I was hungry.

"No, arrigatou…" I said, waving my hand.

"You haven't eat anything, right?" He asked me curiously.

"I'm full…" I said, lying at him.

"Well, if you say so…" He said as he continued his eat. He shouldn't know about this diet!

* * *

AT NIGHT

"I'm full…" I said, giving a sigh. After washing my bowl, I watch TV. There's an interesting channel tonight. And soon, oniichan come and join me. He brought a can of soft drink, and a slice of cake. I guess, he wants to tease me with that cake.

"After ate dinner, this is the best dessert that I could had. Yummy…" He said as he ate his cake. I must say, I want to punch him. I gave him an angry glare. He notice it, and return it with an evil smirk.

"What? You want it? You want to ruin your diet schedule?" Oniichan asked me, smirking and eating his cake. "This cake was really delicious…" He said, eating his cake happily. I gave him an angry glare, and went back to my room and slam the door. Soon, I could heard his laugh. Like a winner laugh. I sighed, and decided to sleep.

* * *

ABOUT TWO WEEKS LATER

"Two kilograms left…" I said as I looked at my scale. I was a lot thinner now. I've through this 'hell diet' more than two weeks. I jog every morning, ate less, no snacks and naps. And of course, every night, Oniichan teases me with some delicious snacks…

But there's something strange: Takeru-kun never asked me about food or my sudden lost appetite during this two weeks.

"Hikari, please eat this. You look so pale…" Okaasan said, giving me a plate of karage to eat. She was worry about me.

"No, arrigatou…" I said, waving my hands.

"But…" She said, but I cut her statement.

"I'm full… I need to go. Ja Ne!" I said, starting to go to school.

To tell the truth, my appetite has went down since this diet. At first, I always feel hungry. And now, I even couldn't eat anything. I feel nausea every time I heard that word: food. But, my okaasan started to urge me to eat something since yesterday. She said that I was paled. But, I didn't hear her. I need to lose my two kilograms left, to get back to my real weight.

As I came in to my classroom, I could heard some of my classmate's chat.

"I was too lazy to do PE today!"

"If I'm not wrong, today is marathon laps, right?"

"Yeah, you know how hard it was?"

"I guess tomorrow my legs will broke…"

I gulped. Today's PE is marathon laps. It was one of the hardest sport! And I didn't eat anything this morning, nor the milk. And I was jog this morning, so, my fatigue was started to get down. Will I pass this marathon laps..?

"Ohayo, Hikari-chan…" Takeru-kun said as he poked my shoulder.

"Ohayo…" I said.

"You look so pale. Are you okay?" He asked me worry.

"I'm fine…" I said, giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I nodded. To tell the truth, I want to have an excuse not to join PE today. But, I'm afraid if Takeru-kun will be worry about it. I guess, I should join PE. Soon, the bell was ringing. Means today's subject was started.

* * *

PE

"So, as you know, today's PE was marathon laps. You need to finish this…" Our sensei explained. As I heard sensei, I could hear some of my classmate's gossips.

"Who do you think this year's winner?"

"I guess it will be Takeru-san, eh?"

"Yeah, I think so… About the girl..?"

"Last year is Hikari-chan, right? I guess she will win again this year…"

Sadly, your guess was wrong. I even didn't have any fatigue for this marathon.

Soon, girls were readying herself to do the marathon.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Our sensei yelled and all of us were starting to run. As I run, I could feel that my stomach was starting to ache. I want to vomit. My face was started to get red. But, I tried my best to run. I also could feel that my fatigue was down. I started to be left by the others. I run slower and slower. I started to walk, and finally… I couldn't walk anymore. I fell down and sit on the ground.

"Yagami-san?!" Sensei yelled. "Yagami-san? Are you okay?!" Sensei asked me. I shook my head.

"Hikari-san!" Some of my classmates came to me. They were worry.

"Hikari-chan! Are you okay? I know something wrong! Why did you urge yourself?!" It was Takeru-kun. He was worry about me, more than the others. I was afraid to face him. He will be angry about this. I didn't answer all of their question. I want to vomit.

"Sensei, I guess we need to bring her to infirmary. Could I get my excuse?" Takeru-kun asked him. Sensei gave him a nod. Soon, he put his hand on my legs, the other one on my back, and starts to pick me.

"Takeru-kun! Let me down!" I yelled and blushed with this. I could heard some of our friends were whistling about this. I was embarrass with this!

"Silence! Just hold my neck tightly, okay?" He said and walked to the infirmary.

* * *

INFIRMARY

"Excuse me…" Said Takeru-kun. But our sensei wasn't there. Takeru-kun immediately put me on bed. And put his hand on my forehead.

"Your face was so red. Your sweat also cold, but thank goodness you didn't hot. Are you feeling unwell?" He asked me, wiping my cold sweat with his hand, worry about my condition. With a fear, I gave him a nod.

"If you know it, why didn't you have an excuse with sensei that you couldn't do PE?" He asked me, still worry.

"I'm just…" I said, but he cut his statement.

"Wait here. I need to get something…" He said and went out from infirmary. I wonder is it? Soon, he back. He brought a… lunch box?

"Eat this…" He said, sighing.

"This is… yours, eh?" I asked him.

"No, this was yours…" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Taichi-san was worried about you. This morning, he gave me this…" He said.

"I'm not hungry…" I said.

"Hikari-chan! Stop your diet now! It wasn't good for you!" He yelled, and realizing his own statement. He knows it..?

"How did you… know..?" I asked him, afraid with his anger. But, he didn't angry. Instead, he gave me a sigh, and put my lunch box on the table.

"Actually, Taichi-san told me all about it…" He said, sighing. I gulped. So, that's why he never mentioned any food during this two weeks.

"Actually, I want to stop you since the first time Taichi-san told me about it. I'm afraid you'll be sick. But, he said that I didn't need to stop you, because he was afraid that you will be angry with him because he told me your secret, and embarrass with me about it. So, I just followed his statement. Plus, he also worried you would get an obesity if you didn't stop your eat…" He continued. I look away, I'm afraid to face him.

"But this morning, he was getting worry about you. Should I say, too much worried with your condition. So, he gave me this lunch box that your okaasan leave it for you. And finally, he asked me to do everything to stop you…" He said, sighing. "Hikari-chan… Could you tell me why are you doing this? You really made me worry…" He asked me, using his concern tone.

"I… I…" I said, wondering if I should tell him or not.

"It's okay. Just tell me…" He said. So, I told him about everything, especially about my dream.

"So, that's why you did it..?" He asked me, both shock and confuse expression mix to be one. I nodded. Soon, he starts to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" I yelled.

"Gomen… Gomen… But… But…" He said, trying to say something, but he couldn't. He just put his face on the table, pound the table, and laugh very hard. I was embarrass with this confession. So, I just heard his laugh, didn't say anything, until finally he calm down and wiped his tears, because of too much laugh. He starts to sit on my bed, next to me, pull my head into his chest, embracing me and stroking my hair gently.

"Hikari-chan…" He started. "Like Tailmon said before, there's no way I will do it! You know how much I like you, right? I really like you from my heart. I like you not because you were pretty or sexy or another thing that has a connection with that. But, I like you because of your bright and cheerful personality, and especially about your care to anybody else and your pure heart." He said, stroking my hair.

"But…" I said, looking up into his eyes, but he put his finger to my lip. I know that he didn't want me to interrupt him until he finish.

"Don't mention anything about that dream anymore, okay? That was just a dream, a baka dream. Just forget about it, okay?" He said, giggling. "I don't care if you were fat or not. It won't disturb me, or decreasing my feelings for you. Instead, I will be afraid if you feel unwell. Because for me, your health is more important than your weight. So now, please eat. Okay? You really need to fill your stomach…" He continued, smiling at me. I was speechless with his statement. He really cares about me… until like that..?

"You didn't lie, eh?" I asked him, curiously. I grabbed his PE shirt.

"Eh?"

"You didn't lie with all of your statement, eh? You say that not because you want to make me feel better, eh?" I repeated, with a fear that he lied about it. He immediately shook his head, and embrace me even more.

"Of course not! I won't lie about it…" He said, giggling and playing with my hair, to make sure that I believe with his statement. As he tighter his embrace, I could felt how worry he was. And from it, I knew that he didn't lie about it. He really meant his own statement. I smiled and relief now. He really tried his best to make me relief about everything.

"Now, eat this, okay?" He said as he took my lunch box.

"I'm not hungry. I didn't lie, really…" I said.

"I know it. But, you might be sick if you didn't eat. No problem if you just eat this slightly, but at least you eat, okay?" He said, urging me to eat. "Don't care about your weight anymore, okay? For now, the most important thing is you should eat, or you'll be sick. It's okay if you want to eat more and fat, but you were healthy, than you eat less and thin, but you weren't healthy…" He continued as he gave me a smile.

"But, what if… I vomit when I eat this..?" I asked him.

"You aren't pregnant, eh?" He asked me.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! WE EVEN HAVEN'T DONE IT YET!" I shouted him and blushed, but laugh very soon. So he is.

"Gomen… I'm just trying to make a joke…" He said, giggling. I gave him a laugh. He wants to make me smile from my depression about my weight.

"Eat this, okay?" He said, still urging me to eat.

"But, what if I vomit..?" I asked him once more, seriously.

"It's okay, I will try my best not to let it happen…" He said, smiling and opening my lunch box. He started to pick the chopstick, and took karage in my lunch box.

"I'll feed you. Open your mouth… Say 'aaa'..." He said, holding the chopstick, and starting to feed me as his mouth was formed to open a bit slight.

"Don't treat me like a sick person…" I said, sighing.

"Save your chat for later. Now, open your mouth. Say 'aaa'!" He urged, still opening his mouth a bit slight, and gave me his annoy, but cute expression.

"But…" I said.

"Hikari-chan, you don't want to make me worry, right? Please, eat this…" He said, giving me his worry expression. Yeah, I don't want to make him worry. I smiled and started to open my mouth slightly.

"Open it bigger!" He shouted.

"Takeru-kun! You were feeding your own girlfriend! Not feeding to Daisuke-kun!" I answered him. He just gave me a giggle. Soon, I open my mouth bigger, and he put the karage into my mouth.

"Oishii*?" He asked me. With a blush, I nodded. He took a rice, and put it into my mouth. I put my hand to my mouth, to cover my mouth that was full with rice and karage.

"Stop it, Takeru-kun! You feed me too fast!" I said as I chewed rice in my mouth.

"You look so cute when your mouth was full with rice." He said, giggling. Still covering my mouth and chewing the food, I gave him a glare. Slowly, I swallow my rice and karage. And he gave me another feed.

* * *

"This is just like I was feeding a baby…" He said, chuckling and putting another rice and karage into my mouth more than before. He's fed me for a half of my lunch box.

"Takeru-kun! Stop it! Uhuk!" I said, getting a choke.

"Eh! Gomennasai! Here! Drink this!" He said, giving me a glass of water. I immediately drink it, and he pat my back gently, to calm me down.

"Have you calm down?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Arrigatou ne…" I said, sighing.

"Still want to eat?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I felt nausea…" I said, putting my hand to my mouth, to cover it. I'm afraid that I'll vomit very soon. But, Takeru-kun immediately put my lunch box, gave me a hug, and patted my back.

"It's okay…" He said, patting my back gently. A little by, I felt that my nausea was gone. And I don't want to vomit anymore. I feel so relax in his embrace. I guess, he tried to reduce my nausea by patting my back. He really looks like a father who feed and nurse his own kid who was sick, and make sure that his kid won't vomit.

"Still felt nausea?" He asked me, still patting my back. I shook my head immediately. He smiled at me and stroke my hair. I gave him a smile.

"Anyway, I've called your okaasan when I took your lunch box. She said that she would pick you, but would be late. You may take a little rest while waiting for her." He said, looking at his watch. I nodded.

"Ne, Takeru-kun…" I said, still embracing him.

"Hm?"

"Arrigatou for nursing me…" I said, smiling at him.

"Hey, It's okay. That was my duty, right?" He said, giggling.

"And… arrigatou for your care…" I continued.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, confuse.

"I mean, I never knew that you cared about me until like that… You even said that… My healthy is more important than my weight…" I answered, smiling and blushing.

"Means that before I said it, you thought that I didn't care about you..?" He asked me, curiously.

"No! I know that you care about me… every time… anytime… But… I was just... too happy with your own statements before…" I said, blushing. "I mean, you cared about me more than I thought! Arrigatou!" I added, giggling and blushing.

"And so, did you care about me..?" He asked me again, curiously.

"Baka question! Of course I cared about you! I even can't life without you…" I said as I gave him a smile and blush. I pound his chest playfully.

"Hey, stop it. You made me shy…" He said, starting to blush. I giggled, and held him tighter.

"Hikari-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" He asked me.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked him.

"I haven't heard your answer. Why didn't you have an excuse with sensei that you couldn't do PE?" He asked me, repeating that previous question.

"I don't want to make you worry…" I answered.

"Wha-" He said, but I immediately repeat my answer.

"I don't want to make you worry…" I repeated.

"Hikari-chan…" He said.

"I'm afraid you will be worry if I didn't join PE by a sudden. I'm afraid if… if you ask me something about…" I said, but he cut my statement, knowing that I want to discuss about that 'diet', which I must say that actually I don't want to say it…

"But, you've succeed to make me worry…" He said, sighing.

"Gomennasai…" I said.

"It's okay…" He said, giving me a kiss on my forehead, and smiling. "Now, take a rest, okay?" He urged me. I gave him a nod, and started to lie on bed. He gave me a wave, to excuse himself. But I immediately hold his hand, and pulled his face to mine. I touch his face with both of my hands. Our face was very close right now.

"Hikari-chan? What's wrong?" He asked me, wondering with my sudden pull.

"Just stay here…" I said.

"You want to sleep, right?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Stay here. Please… At least until my mother is come... Please..." I begged. He couldn't do anything, but nodded. I let my hand and again, he sat next to me, on infirmary's bed. I still lie on bed, and hold his hand tightly, to make sure that he won't leave me. We kept like that until finally he say something.

"Hikari-chan, promise me that you will stop your diet? Please, don't make me worry anymore. You've made me worry more than enough. Okay?" He begged. I looked at him, with a curious look.

"I know that girls love to have a perfect body. I mean, you could lose your weight with a healthy way, not like this…" He continued.

"Is it okay?" I asked him as I sat on bed, curiously.

"Eh?"

"Is it okay if I was fat, or eat more, or-" I said. But suddenly, he cut my statement by leaning down. With a tiny blush and smile, I immediately close both of my eyes, knowing what he want to do after this. As I felt that he put his lip on mine, I lift my hand to his hair, and touch his blond hair gently. I tried to forget everything that happened. I just want to focus with that kiss, to felt how tender was a kiss that came from his lip that now touching mine, and feel relax with it. He kissed me tender. Very tender. And from that kiss, I knew very sure that indirectly, he gave me his answer about my previous question such as 'I don't mind'. After our kiss ended, as my red crimson eyes met his blue one, with a little blush in his cheek, he pinch my cheek gently, to make sure that I understood with the meaning of that kiss.

"Aye aye Takeru-sama, I understand…" I said, giggling and blushing. He gave me a chuckle.

"I don't have any idea how to make you believe with my own word anymore..." He said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confuse.

"I've told several times that I wouldn't mind about it, right?!" He yelled, with a little disappoint and sigh that I didn't trust him.

"Gomen... But, I'm just afraid that you changed your mind, so..." I said, brushing his hair gently.

"But, I was so happy that finally you want to understand. If not, maybe I'll give you another kiss…" He said, rolling his eyes and craning his tongue.

"Eh? Then I guess I didn't understand it…" I said, craning my tongue.

"I don't want to kiss a liar…" He said as he gave me a glare, but soon crane his tongue once more. I just laugh, to knew that he just gave me a joke.

"Takeru-kun! You were so cruel!" I said, still laughing. He just laugh.

"Excuse me. Hikari? Are you okay?" It was my okaasan.

"Okaasan? I'm okay!" I said, giving her a smile.

"Gomennasai, I'm late." She said.

"Well, Gomennasai. I don't know someone was sick. I have something important things to do, so I couldn't treat you…" It was my infirmary sensei.

"It's okay. He's treat me…" I said, pointing my finger to Takeru-kun.

"Anyway, I've made a permit for you. You may go home and take a rest. Well, get well soon." Sensei said, smiling at me. Soon, I say goodbye to Takeru-kun, and went home.

* * *

"Hikari, have you ate your food?" Okaasan asked me. I nodded.

"Well, Takeru-kun urged me to eat it, so…" I said, giggling.

"Really?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Anyway, have you decided to stop your diet?" She asked me curiously.

"Yeah. Takeru-kun said that he wouldn't mind with my weight. For him, my healthy is more important. I don't want to make everybody worry about me anymore, especially him..." I said, smiling when remembering his statement. "And plus, it looks like this diet really made me look so pale…" I added.

"Did he really say like that?" She asked me. I nodded. "Waow, he must be loves you so much. You are so lucky to have him… Not many boys will say like that to girls. Especially your oniichan and your otousan. Well, like father like son..." She continued, smiling and chuckling. I gave her a nod and smile. She was right. I was so lucky to have him as my boyfriend.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

In this middle of autumn, both of us were walking around the city, and look around the dry trees and leaves, plus a warm air that surrounding our walk.

"So, Hikari-chan…" Takeru-kun started. "Want some ice cream?" He asked me.

"No, I'm not hungry…" I said.

"You didn't do any diet, Did you..?" He asked me curiously. I shook my head.

"No! I've back to my previous weight! All thanks to you!" I said, giggling and holding his arm tightly. After that incident, Takeru-kun told me how to do a healthy diet. He said that if I want to eat, just eat it. But, don't eat too much. Plus, I need to eat more fruits.

"And, I guess you have ate a lot today. Be careful with your weight." I continued.

"I guess you should told it to yourself…" He said, craning his tongue, and teasing me. He knows that I'm still afraid if my weight was up again.

"Takeru-kun!" I yelled.

"Come on! Just an ice cream, it won't make you fat. Please…" He begged, using his puppy eyes. I couldn't do anything, but smile and finally gave him a nod.

"Okay, let's go!" I said, giggling. Soon, we enjoy our ice cream, with dry leaves that fall from its tree. From this incident, I'm not only learn not to eat a lot. The most important thing is, I've learned something very precious for my entire life: Takeru-kun likes and loves me the way I am. He didn't care about anything except my safety and healthy, and my happiness…

That's why… I really like and love him so much…

* * *

*Note: I've searched an idea for a humor-romance fics for this pairing since I repaired one of my fics: Happy Blind Date. I realized that writing a humor-romance fics was a very interesting thing to do. And I was satisfied with this (especially with infirmary scene *smirk*). I mean, waow, I never made one chapter with 6k+ words! Usually it just around 2k-3k! And to tell the truth, the first time I finished this fics, I just got about 5k+ words. But as another idea come and come. Well... Haha..

I've read some of 'diet' story in manga. Some manga say that autumn is the season that has so many delicious food, and of course, lazy season. So, I use that as my idea for this fics, haha.

I really enjoy to write Taichi's behavior in this fics (Well he is my second favorite character after Takeru…) He teases Hikari, but actually he cares about her. (My favorite scene is when he eat cake and teases his sister lol he really looks like an evil). To tell the truth, my first idea was Takeru is the one who will tease her with some foods. But I decided to replace him with Taichi. Don't ask me why! I don't know haha.

Anyway, I'm still working for my other ongoing fics. Here is the teaser:

1. If you love romance-drama fics, you could read **'Your Necklace'** that was **Sorato** as the main pairing. 2 of 4

2. If you really love a manga-style fics, I highly recommended you **'Love Grows' **which was** Takari** is the main pairing on it. About friendship-romance. 4 of ? (Anyway, this is my main project right now)

3. If you love unique fics, you could read **'Panic Scandals'**. A humor-friendship fics that mostly about **Ken-Catherine** friendship (or romance later?) with hints of Takari and Kenyako. 1 of ?

Feel free to read and review it!

*Oishii: Delicious

1. Taiyaki is a Japanese fish-shaped cake. The most common filling is red bean paste that is made from sweetened azuki beans. Other common fillings may be custard,chocolate, cheese, or sweet potato.

Thanks to Wikipedia!

Reviews and Critics were accepted as usual. It will make me happier if you give me your review. So, please review to let me know about anything you think about this. *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

FIN


End file.
